The Saga of the Morphs
by Untouched Forever
Summary: Everyone thought it was a myth, Pokemon turning into hybrids, but things go wrong here. The humans are being turned into the hybrids! Now, eleven year old Yaru and his fellow Morph companion, Lin, must escape and stop the people who made them who they are
1. Prologue

Prologue…

4 years before present time…

A man was running through a base, with dead bodies all around him, some human, some of all kinds of Pokémon. He had reached the third basement level, and there were two levels left that he had when he reached the elevator taking him to the fourth floor. He pressed the down button, and noticed many more bodies were around him than the rest of the base that he had been through. He took a moment to check all the bodies, if he knew anyone of them. He didn't feel they were familiar, except the body of one Pokémon. That Pokémon was a Blaziken, whose red coloring had faded slightly due to death and age. The Blaziken had several scars; the most prominent was a scar that ran through the eyes and over the bridge of the nose. The man closed his eyes in anguish as he whispered a word.

"Blaze…" he said. The elevator pinged as it opened. He got up away from the bodies and started toward the elevator. He walked in and when he opened his eyes, he gasped. The walls of the elevator were covered in blood, and bodies were to the back of the elevator, burnt, cut, or electrocuted. He took a moment to take all this in, and noticed that they were his enemy's Pokémon and trainers. He sighed in relief. He pressed the 4th floor button and waited. As soon when he heard the ping and the door opened, the carnage wasn't that bad. He walked out and saw three men standing beside the elevator. They were dressed like him. They wore white caps, with a red W on it. They also wore striped white and red shirts with black pants and shoes. They wore black masks, with only mouth and eye slits. They all nodded when he came out. He was the only one not wearing a mask. He nodded to them and they did the same, and they all started forward. About halfway down the hall, they came across two more people, their allies. These two, however, were of a different group. They were no caps or masks, but wore black gloves and shirts, and wore blue pants. They also wore a red bandana on their right arms. The bandanas had a white A on it, and they also nodded to them.

"Our boys are a little more down the hall, about two or three more. Told us to wait for backup," The tall one said. The mask-less man opened his mouth, and said,

"Alright, I'm the Head Admin, Jansen. I was called here a few minutes ago to support and Watchmen and Avengers here, and eliminate the SotA's here. I also got word that He's here. Is this true?"Jansen said.

"Yes, he is, so far, he has stuck his little self in floor 5, but once he came to support his men. He got as far as floor 3, but we pushed him back. Lost a lot of guys, doin that. We would have twice the men here, and wouldn't need backup. But, here you are," The shorter man replied. Jansen shook his head. He looked back up and walked on, both groups of men following him. He came across more bodies, getting more and more numerous with every step he took. He soon took a turn at a corner, and saw Avengers sitting against the wall, resting. Across from them, SotA bodies filled the floor. The other men went on ahead, but Jansen stopped and sat next to them.

"Wake up," He said, and they looked at him out of the corner of their eyes, smiling.

"The cavalry arrives. I'm Blake, and Jansen, I think you've already met Kirk," the closest man said. Kirk looked at Jansen and waved.

"Yeah, we're about to go to the 5th floor. You guys are coming with," Jansen ordered. They looked at each other and got up. Jansen soon followed, and they walked up to the elevator. The other men were looking at the elevator, and when Jansen, Blake, and Kirk joined them, the ping sounded, and the doors slid open. The inside was like the elevator before, but with a little less gore.

"Have you men sent guys down there?" Jansen inquired.

"Yeah, we were second wave, and I think second wave and third wave are down there," Kirk answered.

"How long has this been going on?"Jansen asked again.

"A couple of days, actually. I came in through the first couple of floors without a scratch. We all did, but when we hit floor 3, it was like walking into hell, I mean literally. Battles were going on all around us. Some people were going up against up to three people, but when we rolled in, so did their chief. He slaughtered us and then Blake rolled in with third wave. We went to half strength when he decided to fall back. He had about ten guys go in with that elevator, and we had to wait and regroup, and then strike an hour later. By then, Reinforcements from your guys came, and we attacked all together. They were tough guys to get through, but we did it," Kirk sighed. Jansen nodded, and they hit the fifth and final floor. They walked through, and SotA men were there, fighting off the last of the Watchmen and Avengers. Friendly forces were almost out, and there were only ten SotA's left. They looked at them as an explosion sounded. Everyone fell to the floor as the elevator shut off and fell. Jansen looked at everyone in confusion. Even the enemy didn't know what was going on. He ran past them and their Pokémon and when he got to the end, he saw a door. He barreled through it and saw the Boss of SotA stand in one of many elevators, with about three Head Admins, and they smiled at him. He looked around the room and saw many elevators, all packed to the brim with SotA's. He glanced at the Boss again as the doors closed and he heard another explosion, this time, breaking through the door he had come through, and the shockwave sending him to the ground. He looked back and saw a fireball heading for him. He got up and ran towards the only elevator left, and got inside. He pressed the only button left on it, the G level. He saw the fireball burst in the room and engulf anything in its way. He pressed the close button, and it ponged. He looked up, and pressed it again. It ponged. He looked at the message showing on a monitor, and it said this:

'Burn in Hell' The message said, and he screamed in anger and fear as he was burned in an instant, the fireball consuming him and the base, with only the Sons of the Air as a clear victor…

And so the battle ended…

With the loss of Team Avengers and half of Team Watchmen. Team SotA had only lost a quarter of its men, as most of them were sent to claim Avenger ground. The echoes of the battle were heard all throughout the regions, with that the screams of all the tortured to come…

Meanwhile, in LittleRoot Town, an eight-year-old was being carried out of a burning building by people in clothing that sported SotA emblems, the three of which were right under the position of Admins.

Writer's Notes: What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Ok-ish? Whatever you think, review!!! Thank you!

~Untouched Forever


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1…

In a lab somewhere in Mt. Chimney…

3 years before present time…

I had woken up since that horrible day that my house been set aflame by the weird men. I looked around, and saw that I was in a glass cylinder, that had a meter diameter. It was ten feet tall, and I was in some kind of green liquid with a breathing apparatus strapped to my head. I moved to the glass wall with great ease. I saw two scientists taking noted on their clipboards. I strained to see what they were writing about, but soon figured out that I was the only thing in the room besides them.

I was now a test subject.

They looked from their notes and gaped as I stared at them. One had left his previous spot and pressed a button in the wall. They spoke into an intercom, and almost immediately, a man walked in. He looked at me with a cold stare. I shrunk back into the green liquid, to where I could not see them. I then heard a voice in my tube.

"Hello, Test Subject 001. What's your name?" The voice asked. I crept back to the wall and saw the man speaking into a phone connected to my cylinder. I cocked my head to the side and thought for a second. Then, looking at the man, I answered him.

"It's Yaru." I looked back at him as he nodded.

"Well, Yaru. What do you think? I made this tube for you, and any other subjects. I hope you enjoy it at Lab 004, or Delta." He said.

"Lab Delta? That's where I am? What are you talking about, other subjects?" I spoke into the apparatus. He chuckled and replied with a smile.

"That's what you'll find out in due time. And don't worry about time or meals. It's been a year before we put you in a chemical-induced coma, and the liquid you see around you absorbs into your skin, giving you the nutrients you need. Oh, and one last thing…" He looked at me softly, but coldly.

"We'll be watching your progress… You'll be the first subject in the way of many. I hope that, with you, you'll have many others like you soon…" He finished by hanging up the phone, and my eyes followed him to when he went through the door. I looked back at the scientists, one of whom picked up the phone and put it to his ear.

"Your Yaru, right? That's your name? You remember it?" He asked. I nodded and he looked back at the other scientist, who left the room.

"I'm Yekutso, nice to meet you, Yaru. How are you feeling today?" He asked politely.

"I'm feeling pretty good. What's this green stuff? It feels like water, but it is much easier to move around in." I answered.

"That's what we call our 'Bioquid'. It's actually a liquid that supplies your nutritional needs as well as maintain you, keeping you in a good homeostasis." He replied.

"Homeostasis… What's that?"

"It's how your body regulates itself. It's like when you're hot, you sweat to cool down. We thought you wouldn't stabilize for a little bit, but you did after the change." He spoke.

"Aweso… Wait a second… 'Change'? What change?" I ask while I swim up to the top of the tank to inspect the topmost surface.

"Well… come down here and I'll show you." He instructed. I obeyed by pressing myself against the closest area to Yekutso. He pulled out a mirror and faced it toward me. I gasped in shock. I had ears. I don't just mean, like, human ears. I had fox ears. I touched the black hairs on them, and noticed that my hair had changed, too. The front of my hair had changed color, to a white color, which two groups of strands moved down to my jaw line. And the white followed back, but only in a thin line. The line stretched far back, about at least a foot and a half. The black portion of my hair had stayed the same, though. Only the white portion had and ears had changed.

"And that's not all, Yaru." He said,"You also have a tail. Do you want to see it…?"He asked into the phone.

"Uhh… No sir… I…I'm good. Do you have anything to watch around here…?" I answered, feeling around in the Bioquid for my tail. I found it after a second or two, and saw that it was as long as my arm. I wagged it a little, and I actually moved around in the cylinder.

"Yes, we have a TV over here, just for you!" He added, "The remote's at the bottom of the tank. You should find it after a little bit." He instructed. I followed them by going down to the bottom of the cylinder and searched with my hands. After a minute I found a cord, which I grabbed and pulled toward me. I soon had the remote in my grasp, and went to the area closest to the TV and pressed the on button. It turned on, and I could hear the show in my tank.

"What's the Pokémon training channel?" I ask.

"It's channel 32, though nothing is on it right now. I do know that there is a music channel. Its number 45, I think." He replied. I pressed the buttons and I soon heard a song play in my tank.

"Ahh… That's a good song. I think that's… Becoming The Bull…" He sighed. I shrunk back in my tube and sat down on the bottom, listening to the Heavy Metal.

"Well, Yaru, I must go. I have to write down and record all this data. I'll see you tomorrow!" He looked at me as he hung up the phone, grabbed his clipboard, and walked out of the only door. I looked out the cylinder as he left, and then closed my eyes to listen to the song more closely…

Come on!

Grab the bull by the horns the old addage goes.  
Nobody tells you where to go from here.  
Seems like fate's pulling you.  
Decisions have to be made.  
The the best path is the hardest earned.

Back and forth the struggle consumes us all.  
Trying to keep a level head.  
In the most unsettling of times.  
Today I become the bull.

There is so much at stake.  
I stumble, I lose my place.  
Pride and arrogance surrounded by sin.  
Destiny takes its hold.  
Fight it or let it go.  
But I choose how today will end.

Back and forth the struggle consumes us all.  
Trying to keep a level head.  
In the most unsettling of times.  
Today I become the bull.[x2]

This walk can get lonely.  
I lose myself inside my head.  
No one can touch you when you're outside staring in.  
Remove myself from this rat race.

Back and forth the struggle consumes us all.  
Trying to keep a level head.  
In the most unsettling of times.  
Today I become the bull. [x5]

I rewind it and record the music. Listening to the music over and over again as I close my eyes and slowly fall asleep…

Writer's Notes: What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Ok-ish? Whatever you think, review!!! Thank you!

Sorry that this story is slightly smaller than the Prologue, but I'll make it up to you next chapter!

~Untouched Forever


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2…

In Lab 004 (Delta), inside Mt. Chimney…

2 years from present time…

I have grown a lot since I first woke up here. I now have claws on my hands in place of fingers, and I have grown from 4'2" to 6'5". Now I'm ten and I'm taller than Yekutso, who's thirty five! Yekutso has been quieter lately, considering that we used to talk on the most trivial of things during his recordings. Now, He'll just ask me how I'm doing, and if I'm in any pain. My white hair has grown out, and now my ears have white tips on them! My tail has grown out, so it's now two feet long. I've grown so much now, that they've moved me in a different tank in my sleep! Now, I'm not in a cylindrical tank anymore, but now I'm in a more cubical tank, that's twenty meters length-wise, twenty-five meters width-wise, and twenty meters height-wise. I now swim in my tank listening to my favorite songs now, though I keep the TV off. I now listen to Citizen Soldier, Becoming the Bull, and Leave out All the Rest. I can only figure out the names of songs on the music channel. I figured out the versions of music I like is called Rock and Heavy Metal. I hate Country, Rap, and Hip Hop Music, though. I decided to listen to something else today, so I turned on the TV and a song had just started playing that I really liked. It was called Crazy Train. I looked at the lyrics at the bottom of the screen, and I closed my eyes and floated there peacefully as the music filled my tank.

All aboard

Crazy, but that's how it goes

Millions of people living as foes

Maybe it's not too late

To learn how to love, and forget how to hate

Mental wounds not healing

Life's a bitter shame

I'm goin' off the rails on a crazy train

I'm goin' off the rails on a crazy train

Let's go

I've listened to preachers, I've listened to fools

I've watched all the dropouts who make their own rules

One person conditioned to rule and control

The media sells it and you live the role

Mental wounds still screaming

Driving me insane

I'm goin' off the rails on a crazy train

I'm goin' off the rails on a crazy train

I know that things are going wrong for me

You've gotta listen to my words, yeah

Heirs of a cold war, that's what we've become

Inheriting troubles, I'm mentally numb

Crazy, I just cannot bear

I'm living with something that just isn't fair

Mental wounds not healing

Who and what's to blame

I'm goin' off the rails on a crazy train

I'm goin' off the rails on a crazy train

I turned off the TV and listened to the recording again, this time swimming a little to go with it. After the song, I got to the side of the tank facing the door as I could tell the time was when a Yekutso would walk in. I pressed against it, my claws making a clink sound when they touched the glass. I grinned, waiting for Yekutso, but he didn't show up. Instead, the man that first talked to me when I woke up walked in, smiling at me. He walked in with a Pokémon, a Gardevoir I think, right behind him. He nodded to the Gardevoir, whom closed her eyes. I then felt a presence in the tank with me. I turned around, but no one was in with me. I then noticed it was in me. I focused on it, and it surprised me when it asked a question.

{What are you, Yaru? What happened?} The voice, obviously feminine, had queried me. I looked around in confusion, and realized it was the Gardevoir.

{What's your name?} I responded.

{I asked first, Yaru.} Gardevoir told me.

"She can talk to you?" The man asked.

"Uhhh… Yeah. I think so." I replied while thinking,{Can she hear my thoughts?}

{Yes, I can.} Gardevoir answered.

"Hmm… So you have crossed that boundary…" The man said to himself.

"Uhh… What's your name?" I inquired.

"I am James Bishop. You've been a good specimen, Yaru. I hope you don't change sides too soon. Yekutso and I like the nice chats we have with you." James had replied, and he had left the room. The Gardevoir took a minute to glance over all my features, and then left as well. For some reason I had a lingering feeling of Gardevoir's presence.

That soon left, as many more presences filled my mind. It actually started to hurt there were so many presences. I even heard a couple of presences, one was thinking of food, another a wife to go home to, and another was how much he hated work. I needed something to get them out of his head, and quick. The list of many people being able to be heard in my head was unbearable. I hummed, I swam, I even did spins in the pool. None of that worked. I was going insane from all the presences! I would much rather have my head burst! I screamed and yelled in pain as my face contorted into that of anguish. Then, I tried to drown out the voices with music. I played Crazy train, but to no avail. I tried Becoming the Bull after that. Still, they persisted. I played Leave out All the rest. That didn't work, either. I tried his last song in my arsenal, Citizen Soldier. Finally, the voices started to quiet, and the presences went away. I was saved from insanity. I focused on one presence, though. It was that of James Bishop. I could not see what Bishop was thinking, or what he even felt. He was too deep for me to hear, too dark for me to listen. But he was in his room, talking to his leader. That much I knew. I knew where he was. I knew where I was, in that discovery, which told me that I was in Mt. Chimney.

I couldn't go too far, though. I figured out I had a dark zone, or an area where I could not think, could not see. I saw the exit was down the hall from where I was. I saw that the hall leads into a lobby, and that the entrance was too far for me to see. I frowned in disappointment and decided to lock it up for the night. I closed off my more opened part of the mind with much difficulty, and at the same time, I was getting back my more normal features. I had turned my claws back into fingers as my tail had retreated into my spine. My ears, however, would stay. I opened my eyes lazily. I was then shocked to see that I had fingers again, and that my tail was gone. I felt for my ears, but to my disappointment were still there. Yekutso walked in during my findings and picked up the phone as he usually did. I swam quickly over to him and put a hand on the glass. He looked at it, then back to his clipboard, then back again, alarmed.

"Yaru, what happened to your claws?!" He asked, astounded.

"I retracted them, somehow." I answered into my breathing apparatus.

"Wha--?! How did you!"He demanded.

"Well, I could feel people's minds, but I got bored with them and locked them away. I also must have locked away my claws and tail as well."I replied calmly.

"And your ears?!" He looked urgently.

"They are still with me, Yekutso!" I get close to the glass and smile at him, my ears twitching. He looks relieved, but looks alarmed at my eyes.

"Your irises are red! And… And your pupil's are white!"He gasped into the phone.

"Really? Show me!" I order urgently. He grabs the mirror from a table and puts it near my face.

"Wow… It's amazing…" I whisper in awe of my reflection. The scientist looks urgently as Bishop walks in the room and gazes upon me with awe.

Bishop starts to talk to Yekutso as the scientist set down the phone. I could not read lips, unfortunately, and decided to see what they were saying with that locked piece. I open the mental barrier and hold out against the onslaught of presences as my features come back painfully. The two look at me in disbelief and when I quiet down the storm of minds and my features have returned, I look at the two faces. The scientist is shocked, almost fearful, while Bishop's is more composed, more pleased with it. Bishop picks up the phone and chuckles into it.

"You are extraordinary! You have been here for two years, and you can change forms! Admitted it is only a tail and claws, it's still much more fruitful than I imagined! You are a one-of-a-kind, Yaru!"He exclaims. I smile in satisfaction as I touch his mind. He is more open this time, and he hasn't noticed me yet. He is happy, happy for success, happy so that his… Ohh… Oh dear… I am more to this man than just a test subject… I am a tool… I am a tool for war, for death, for destruction… I pull out quickly, and hide my shock behind my face.

"Sir? May I have a question…" I ponder.

"Yes, what is it?" Bishop responds.

"Can I be put in a coma again? I would like to think for a little bit… Also, I would like for time to pass by quicker." I inquired. They look at each other. Yekutso nodded, and Bishop sighed.

"Are you sure?" Bishop asked. I nodded, and he looked back at Yekutso. The scientist pulled a needle out of his pocket and pressed a button near the phone. A needle input area must've procured itself, because he stuck in the needle into the monitoring systems thingy, and I started feeling drowsy. I look at Yekutso sheepishly and smile before I black out.

Writer's Notes: What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Ok-ish? Whatever you think, review!!! Thank you Very much!!!

Hope you like this one! It took me a while for this one!

~Untouched Forever


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3…

At Lab 004 (Delta), In Mt. Chimney…

6 Months from present time…

I wake up to my same tank that I had been put into a coma in. I stretched my stiff muscles and yawn into the breathing apparatus. I check my claws, which had grown in length by three inches. My hair had grown as well, and now the white hairs that used to touch my neck go halfway down my back. I also make a new discovery; I have grown wings. I have a wingspan of eight feet. I have also grown height wise from 6'5" to 7'1". I was now a giant among society. I had quieted the voices of everyone down, something I learned to do while I was in my coma. I wagged my tail, which had grown another foot, and noticed something new. Someone new is in the room. Not a scientist, but… a kid, like me. Whoever it was, they were inside my old tank, the cylindrical one. I pushed my mind to see who it was, but they were in a coma. They were unreachable, but there was something about them… They had a tail and fox ears too. Well, not fox ears, but they were shaggier… like a Mighteyena's ears… I had pressed myself against the side of the tank I was in, retracting everything except my ears, and looked at the now occupied tank. Inside was a girl about the age of seven inside. She looked like she was almost made for the features she had. The tail was brown, with a black tip, and same for the ears. Her eyes were blue, and her hair was blonde. She was in a weird state of mind. She was responsive in a coma. She was curled up in a ball, though, and then Yekutso walked in, looking at his clipboard. I knocked on the glass, smiling when he looked up and he nearly jumped for joy. He rushed over to the phone, picked it up, and asked me what seemed to be his favorite question.

"How are you doing, Yaru!?" He inquired, and I laughed, and gave him a thumbs up.

"Oh… So much has gone since we last talked. How do you like your wings? Or your height?" He demanded.

"I like the wings, and I do like being taller. But tell me, who's the girl?"I ask, pointing to the other tank.

"Ahh, we got her six months after your coma started. We were actually going to have her replace you if you didn't wake up in three days. It's a good thing you woke up, I thought we lost you." He explained.

"Replace? For what? No one could replace me!" I said jokingly. He laughed and shook his head.

"You are much livelier! I swear, talking to you is like talking to the past!"

"I've been gone a long time." I said. As soon as I did, however, she stirred, and woke up slowly.

"Hey, I'll talk later, I gotta check this out! Two things in one day! What joy!" He hung up the phone and rushed over to the other tank and picked up that phone. He talked into it, and waited a second or two. He spoke again, then looked confused. The girl looked at him, wearing the same confused look the scientist wore. He laid down the phone, and decided to document this. The girl looked around curiously, and looked at me. I looked back at her, and then at Yekutso.

He was walking towards my tank, but not toward the phone. He was walking to a part he never been before. I glanced curiously at him when he pressed a series of buttons, and when he finished, the Bioquid started to drain. I looked around, shocked that he would do this. I looked back at him, and he's preoccupied with his clipboard. Not even a minute passes and the tank is filled halfway. I stayed near the bottom, crouched low, as I moved to the other side. But then the level dropped beneath my head, and I was now exposed to the air for the first time in a few years. I look around through the clean, purified air. I had such excellent eyesight, I saw the girls face perfectly, even through a foot of Bioquid. The girl is looking at me with her, wide, blue eyes. I stand up at full height and move toward the front of the glass tank. I knock on the glass, signaling Yekutso.

He looks up and pushes another button, opening a portion of the tank. I walk out, and he presses one last button on my tank module computer. The breathing apparatus detaches itself, and falls off as I take my first breath of air without it. It tastes funny, a little tangy, to be exact. I glance at him, and he handed me some dry clothes. I try on the clothes, which fit me pretty good, for me being so tall. I was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a crimson red T-shirt. I looked at him through wide eyes, which started to burn. I rubbed them, and he looked concerned for a second.

"What's the matter?" Yekutso asked. I smile as I lower my hand for a little bit.

"My eyes are really dry. Do you have eye drops? Also, I'm really burning up." I whined. He sighed, and pulled out a bottle of eye drops and had put them in my hand.

"Put two in each every 3 hours, 'Kay?" He smiled sincerely.

"Yes sir, Yekutso."I mumbled as I used the eye drops carefully, and noticed the girl staring at me. I looked at her, and she shrunk back into the tube. I laughed as I went over to the phone attached to the tank. I picked it up and looked into the Bioquid-filled container, and spoke into the phone.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" I ask as the girl's body flowed near the edge. I smiled at her as she curled up into a ball and hid her face behind her knees.

"What's the matter? Are you shy? Why don't you talk?"I said as I put a hand on the container near her body.

"…He…Hello?"A meek and timid voice comes from the phone. I smile at her again when she puts a hand next to mine.

"You can talk! So, I'm Yaru, what's your name?" I inquired.

"Yaru…?""She said as her knees drifted from her face and breathing apparatus.

"Yes, I'm Yaru. Now, what's your name?" I lowered my hand from the cylinder as she came closer to my face, in which she had to float upwards.

"Lin."She spoke a little louder now as her ears twitched and her tail wagged.

"Lin… What a nice name! How old are you?"I said as I looked over her petite form. I guessed she was about six, though she had the body of a four-year-old.

"Five…"She whispered as she calmed down her tail.

"Ah, so you're five, and your name is Lin!" I exclaimed happily.

"And you're Yaru…"She spoke.

"And I'm eleven years old. Nice to meet you!"I whispered, and put my hand on the glass. She looked back at it, and put her hand on the opposite side. She then started to look sleepy, and I withdrew my hand.

"Sweet dreams, Lin. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said as I put the phone down and she fell into a deep slumber. I turned around to see Yekutso looking at me incredulous.

"What's the matter?" I inquired. He pointed to my mouth, and I touched it. I scoped around it until I saw what he was looking at. My canine teeth on the upper row had grown out, and now they had grown out of my mouth and were very visible. I grinned at him and laughed.

"What's for lunch?" I questioned him. He looked at me weirdly and sighed, shaking his head.

"For you, I've already decided. In fact, it's already made and you'll never gue—"

"Chicken Ramen noodle soup?" I finish for him. He stares at me in disbelief. He nodded and I laughed.

"How did—"

"It's called my nose! I can smell that your wearing a hint of expensive cologne, what brand, though, I don't know. I can also smell that everyone else is eating steak, and Bishop is eating a salad." I surprised him. He stares at me incredulously as I laughed.

"Your funny when you're wierded out, Yekutso." I laugh as I sat on the floor.

"Oh, you'll also be getting a room now, Yaru. I forgot to mention that with you showing off." He scoffed. I frowned and got up.

"A room? Like, one you sleep on a bed in? Where you do leisurely things like listen to music and read books?" I pondered. He sighed.

"Yes, Yaru, that's the kind of room you'll be sleeping in. Follow me, you're meal will be inside." He opened the door leading out of the room and walked out. I followed shortly, but stopped at the exit to look back in this room. I had spent so many days here… I looked to Lin and saw her sleeping peacefully.

I heard a cough behind me and I immediately turned and walked obediently behind the scientist. I followed him down the hall and we had stepped into the lobby of the facility. I glanced at the large open space of it, and yet how little people were walking in it. I looked at the faces and many people were either happy or content enough to be here. We went into a large hall labeled 'Living Quarters'. I was given the room two doors down the right. I opened the door and walked inside it, and I looked on the things that decorated the interior. The inside had a white ceiling and a black carpeted floor. The walls were a gray color, but there was a nice, comfortable looking bed, a closet door, a TV and next to it, a book shelf. I walked inside and noticed that something had been lying on my bed, which the comforter was a blood red color. A bowl filled with steaming ramen noodles was on a tray with two pills and a glass of water. I sat on the bed, cross-legged, and Yekutso had closed the door and left me by myself. I turned on the TV, and turned to channel 45, and turned up the volume to fifty percent. I had sat quietly for the duration of my meal listening to an actually good classical orchestra. I was too busy enjoying the peacefulness to realize that a large group of ramen noodles landed on my lap, and I finished them all (except for the ones on my lap) in tranquility. I set down the tray on the floor, and cleaned up my mess. I turned off the TV and went under the covers, just in time to go to bed…

Writer's Notes: What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Ok-ish? Whatever you think, review!!! Thank you!

How do you like the series so far? I would like any kind of review, except spam. NO SPAM, please and thank you.

~Untouched Forever


	5. Chapter 4: Break in!

Hello! This is UF! How's it going wonderful readers! I would like to say thanks to you people who read this story. Especially FJ! Thank you very much for your reviews! Now, how do you think of the characters? Please, Review, and enjoy the story! Oh, and now I'm gonna start titling the chapters, too!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4… Break in!

In Lab 004…

Present time…

I woke up at 4:05 in the morning today, or so the clock said. I stretched my arms and scratched my head as I glanced around the dark, still room. I yawned as I got up, moved around the room and to the door. I flipped the switch that was on it. I glanced around the normality's of my room, but noticed something out of place. It wasn't something missing, it was actually something added. I looked on the TV stand, and next to the television, was a box. Nothing fancy about it, just a regular, small, brown, cardboard box. I walked closer to it, and realized there was a note on it. I picked it up, and read it silently…

Dear Yaru,

I'm sorry I have left so urgently, but I must… Look, for something. It may take me time to find it, but I must leave for a long time. Do not inform James Bishop. Don't tell him! I'm sorry for this, but I left you something in this box. Please take it, and hold on to it for me.

P.S.: Say goodbye to Lin for me when you get this. She is still unresponsive to everyone, with you excluded.

Your friend,

Dr. Yekutso.

I read over the note again and again, and then put it on my bed. I picked up the box and shook it around curiously. It didn't make a sound, but there was definitely something inside it, because it weighed from one to three pounds. I opened it gingerly, but all I could see was white packaging paper inside. I dug through it, and it didn't take long for me to reach the top of the main contents. It was white, and cold to touch. I let one of my claws out, and tapped it. It made a tink sound, so I proceeded in opening it. After a minute I was holding something that inspired many dreams in children. It was a Poke Ball. Or to be more exact, a Premier Ball. I looked at it closely, and soon found an engraving that had to words. Beldum-Moses. I looked in the box again, but nothing else was there. I then shrunk it down to the size that is always attached to the belt, and put that and the paper in my pocket as I flattened the box and put it in my pocket. I'm so glad that I had huge pockets in my jeans. I turned around and walked out my door when I soon saw that all the lights were off. This was very unusual because the lights were always on. I had a little trouble seeing for a couple of seconds as I retracted my claw and let my eyes change to their more unique form. It took a couple of seconds, but when it did, I could see much better. I looked around and saw that everyone was still doing their jobs, only quieter, and with some kind of goggles on. Everyone looked weird, and when they saw me, a man at the main desk picked up a phone and said something into it.

Almost instantly, we were all blinded when the lights came on. I was more accustomed to the light, and saw I could see well in seconds, but everyone else was apparently blinded by them. I heard all the screams of agony for a couple minutes as I helped some people get back on their feet. For some reason, though, when they heard my voice, their body stiffened, and they spoke very quickly. It confused me, but when everyone could see, they quickly went back turn work, and I could hear slight profanities under their breaths. I walked down into the research department and went into the last door and saw Lin there in her tube, waiting for me. She wagged her tail and might have smiled, though I couldn't tell due to her breathing apparatus. I walked over to the cylindrical container and picked up the phone, and grinned.

"Hello Lin. What are you doing awake at this time? It is way too early." I said and she presses herself against the glass.

"Hello, Yaru! I couldn't get any sleep last night. I'm sorry." She said softly. She always spoke softly, when she ever spoke to anyone at all.

"It's okay. I had to get used to the Bioquid too. It took me a while before I could get a full night's of sleep." I smiled at her when all of sudden a red light flashed in the room and an alarm went off. I put down the phone and put a finger up for her to wait.

I walked down to the lobby where I saw all the guards with their Pokémon drawn out waiting for the elevator. I walked in and they looked at me nervously. I walked up to a person who had a Swalot very close to him and was shaking uncontrollably.

"Hey, Joe, what's going on?" I asked the apparently nervous guard.

" I-It's them…"He replied.

"Who?"

"It's… It's Team Morph…!" He whispered.

"Who's that?" I queried.

"It's the reason… That we have… You, a Multi Morph…"

"A wha—"I was interrupted as the elevator door opened. Well, more like exploded outwards. It flew outwards, just one complete… chunk… and it took a row of men and Pokémon. The men either issued a command at their Pokémon or ran in terror. Unfortunately for Joe, two boulders were thrown into the crowd, and one happened to land on him. I saw a gap in the guards and gasped in fear. It was a part man, part Graveler. The man had a rocky skin, and four arms, but was six feet tall, and had a humanoid figure. He was chunking rocks galore form the inside of the elevator or was grabbing pieces of rock out of the newly polished floor and threw them at people. Soon, in a matter of minutes, and after a bunch of weak and ineffective attacks, horrified screams, and boulder-crushing carnage, I was the only one left and was dodging boulders galore, thankful for my eyesight. I was getting really tired now, however, and he was getting better with his aim. Now the pockets of escape were getting shorter and shorter. I ran as fast as I could now to my right. He was thrown off guard, giving me an opening. I sprinted to him, and he threw all of the boulders he could carry in his hands at me. I dove quickly, scraping my backside a little on the two above me. I got back up on my feet just as I was a meter away from him. He threw a punch, and I dove right. I threw a kick at him, and connected with his face. I winced with pain as he grinned and grabbed me by my leg. He squeezed down, and then threw me into the domed wall. I felt a liquid run down my face and touched my forehead, and confirmed it was blood. I could smell it in the air, and soon my eyesight was turning red from it. I wiped my eyes and got back on my feet. Just as I did, he grabbed me by mouth throat and pushed me into the wall. I felt his grip tighten around my neck and I started to gasp for air.

"You put up a hell of a fight there, man. But you aren't a Morph like me. And if you put up a struggle, that must means that you have a treasure trove of stuff here, don't ya?" He grinned again. I shake my head slowly and he tightens his grip.

"Don't ya!" He said angrily as he pushed me harder into the wall. I nod this time.

"Smart man, now where are you hiding them! Where are they?!" He queried hastily. I grasp at my captor's rocky hands, trying to get enough air to speak. He allowed just enough air, and he waited.

"Who… Who are you looking for? The head scientist has already gone, and he wouldn't tell an eleven year old like me anything…" I mutter.

"Don't lie! You aren't eleven years old! You maybe 21 years, but—"

"I make it a matter of principle… Not to lie… And I sure… Wouldn't lie now…" I grin a little when he looks carefully into my eyes.

"Are those contacts you're wearing?" He asked.

"N… No… I have better vision than a human with some binoculars. Only when my eyes… Are like this… Though… When they have red in them…" I say as I change my eyes back to my human color. I do, however, grow out my ears at the top of my head. His eyes widened as he sat me down carefully. He started cursing under his breath. He released his grip on my neck, and when he did, I took a long, deep, and very much needed breath. When I did, however, my chest tingled with pain. It was the right side that did, and he noticed me wince.

"Shit… Shit shit shit… This is bad… Look, is there any form of doctors here?"

"No… But I have a friend here… She would like to get out…" I hinted, which he obviously took. He picked me up in his lower set of arms, and I pointed to the research hall. He ran down to the end of it, and broke open the door with a piece of metal he ripped out of an adjacent wall. He barged in, and I looked at Lin weakly. She looked at me mortified. I was set down as my former assailant rushed over to her container. He broke through the glass, and the Bioquid spilled onto the floor. He carefully picked her up and ripped the breathing apparatus off her face, and when he did, we heard things a small child should never say. He carried her in his upper arms and me in his lower pair (after he found some clothes for her) and rushed back outside. When we get back to the elevator shaft, and hearing Lin's excessant screaming and pounding him on the chest, an elevator is waiting for us. Now, this surprised me two ways. One, I'm surprised he left and elevator, and second, the parts that were still left. He had only left the support systems and, well, all the other important parts. He looks down and presses a button with his elbow, and we start rising up.

The more we rose up in the shaft, however, the more blood I'm losing, and my vision got a little blurry. I tried to focus, but as I did, time seemed to move faster. It felt like seconds getting out of there, and minutes getting to a tent that was probably about ten kilometers at least. I gave up on focusing, and instead tried to stay awake, since I was becoming so sleepy. As soon as we look we're twenty feet away from the lights, I begin to slip away into unconscious…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Author's Review:

How did you like this chapter? Good? Not good? Either way, please review. More will be on the way!

~UF


	6. Chapter 5: A Time to Heal

Chapter 5… A Time to Heal…

In an unknown location…

I woke up to the hearing of the constant beeping of a machine about every three quarters of a second. I also heard some distant noises. Were those people talking? I creaked my left eye open a little and see a Gardevoir… Morph…? Was that the thing that that man was talking about? I see that it looks everything like a Gardevoir, except the face and red horns sticking out of its back and torso. I see that the eyes are blue, and it has a more prominent nose and the lips are red, as well as the face being rounder than that Gardevoir I saw earlier in my life. I glanced to my left and saw Lin there, asleep in the chair, and a man in a pair of khakis and a white and brown-striped polo shirt standing next to her, looking at me. He noticed my eye being opened just as I looked in his direction, and he shook Lin to wake her up. When she did, she rubbed her eyes groggily, and then saw my eye opened, and she immediately jumped to my side.

"Yaru! Yaru, are you okay?" She asked hurriedly. The Gardevoir person looked at me and walked up to my right side, where for some reason, I couldn't open my eye to see out of.

"How are you feeling, Yaru?" I heard the feminine voice ask me.

"I'm… I've been better…" I said, my voice coarse, as I smiled weakly, but quickly added, "Uhh… What's wrong with my right eye? Why can't I see out of it?"

"Well, when you got in the fight with Gregory, he left a head wound that severed a muscle controlling your eyelid, so it's been stitched up and bandaged because it's still very tender. Also, your eyelid would be droopy, making you look funny. Here, look at it." The Gardevoir said as she held up a mirror in front of my face. I had a couple of bruises on my cheekbone and jaw, and I had a bandage that wrapped around my head, and I saw another one covering my right eye. I grimaced at the reflection and I heard a giggle.

"That was what we were like when you came in here. By the way, you also had a fracture in your left leg and in two of your right ribs." The Gardevoir Morph said as she put the mirror down. She walked out of the room and left me alone with the strange man and Lin.

"Sorry about that." I heard a voice on the other side of me say. I jumped up quickly as I heard the beeping of the machine go really fast and I felt my chest, leg, and for some reason my left arm stab with pain. Lin's eyes widened at me when I stopped the adrenaline rush as the man calmed me down and got my vitals all normal again. I heard a chuckle and the source of the voice walk into my view. It was the Graveler Morph that got us from the Lab. I sigh at him when he stands at the foot of my bed.

"You should be sorry for that, too! I could be in cardiac arrest right now from the scare you gave me!" I shouted at him, my voice getting coarser.

"Sorry about that too, Yaru. By the way, my name's Gregory. Nice to meet you." He apologized, smiling, then added, "And you should thank the doctor. He was able to stabilize you and get your blood level at normal amount." He pointed at the man now behind as he finished. I looked up and saw him, and he nodded towards me.

"You look familiar… Are you perhaps…" I start, and he finishes for me with a smile.

"…Dr. Yekutso?" He chuckled at my gasp.

"What are you doing here?! I thought you left for…"I start, but couldn't finish the sentence because I couldn't remember what the note said anymore.

"It's okay. These guys are escorting me to DEVON Corporations, but I had to tell them some intel about you guys." He explained.

"Why are they escorting you to DEVON?" I queried.

"Well, DEVON and the other team battling your former… Owners… are funding Team Morph. The former Head Admin, Jansen Stewart, had an idea when he found trapped Poke Morphs trapped in cages at an old Magma base, and he had them form Squad Morph. Since then, Squad Morph has grown considerably, now has become a team, and harbors more than two-hundred fit-to-fighting Morphs. We also harbor over three-hundred Morphs who can't fight. This team," He gestured to Gregory to exemplify his statement, "Is almost a safe haven for Morphs. Unfortunately, we would have more, but our enemy has now, a Poke Ball that captures Morphs." He finished off.

I closed my eye and took all this in. I soon opened it as Gregory nodded towards me, and then everyone he and the doctor left. I sighed and heard a throat being cleared beside me. I looked over to Lin, and she was still standing by my side. I grinned, and she laughed softly.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked with my eyebrow up.

"You look ridiculous! Gregory sure gave you a smack down!" She giggled tentatively. I frowned to this and heard what sounded an explosion.

"Holy--! What was that?!" I gasp, sitting up in my bed to my ribs painful dismay.

"Ohh… Sorry, I didn't eat since we got here." She giggled again as I widened my eyes further.

"Oh, I thought we were under attack… Heh…" I say as she walked toward the door.

"I'll be sure to get you something." She said hurriedly as I knew her stomach would get the best of her.

I look around the room as best as I can, and notice that I have an IV in my left arm and right hand. The walls were rocky, but with braces on the walls supporting it. Sit up once more, slowly, this time, as to try and not aggravate my ribs. I looked back at the needle injected into me and follow it to a machine that had a bag that had POTTASSIUM K written on it in bold letters. I laid back down as they Gardevoir Morph walked back in, smiling and holding a tray of empty syringes. Shortly after she walked in, Yekutso followed after her.

"You still haven't answered my question, doctor." I sighed.

"What question, might that be?" He replied.

"Why are they escorting you to DEVON?" I queried.

"Oh, I thought I told you. I'm getting escorted because I'm going to do research their on ways to counteract the capture balls for Poke Morphs." He said matter-of-factly. I nodded to this as I saw the Gardevoir Morph he was accompanying with cut off the flow of the IV bag and machine, and put one of the syringes she had in an extra connector of the IV.

"What's your name?" I ask her politely.

"Oh, it's Elizabeth." She smiled as she started drawing blood.

"How long have I been out?" I inquired both of them.

"Ten days." They replied at the same time. I looked back down and realized I was getting a little tired. I looked at Yekutso, and fell asleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

{Lin's POV}

[In the cafeteria]

I walked in and smelled something that I could remember, but not as to what it was. I walked into the lunch line and grabbed my tray, seeing as how lunch was almost over for everyone. I was behind a Raichu Morph, I think, who was talking to a Luxios Morph. They were chatting about some special for Electric type Morphs, but I didn't catch most of it. Before I knew it, it was my turn to pick out my meal. I saw all the different varieties, and just chose the salad with some Miltank MooMoo Milk. I go to a table with four Normal type Morphs chatting quietly to themselves. I focus one of my ears to them, and focus on the conversation.

"…And that one kid, in the medical ward? I think he's part Zangoose." A Delcatty Morph said.

"Really? What makes you say that?" A Raticate Morph inquired.

"Well, it's because of the white hair, and when the Seviper Morphs were nearby, they went berserk!" She answered.

"That could have been John. He was in there too." A Linoone Morph countered.

"I though he got out of there a couple days ago." A Skitty Morph said.

"I haven't seen him in a while. I think he's still in there. How about we visit him now?" The Delcatty Morph suggested. The rest nodded, and started to get up.

"What's so bad about a Zangoose and a Seviper?" I asked, apparently clueless. They all gave me a 'What planet were you born on?!' look, and I cock my head to the side.

"Uhh… A big, long, bloody history… between those two species and they will try to tear each other apart…" The Raticate Morph answered me.

"Hey, you're that girl that came with that one weird Morph! How'd he get hurt?" The Skitty Morph asked me.

"Uhh… He can answer that question better…"I replied as I go back to my salad. They shrug to each other and walk off. I soon finished my salad as best I could, and threw away the trash. I then turned around and strolled back to the doors of the cafeteria. As soon as I reached them, a trio of weird looking Morphs opened the door right as I went to touch the handle. I looked up at them and they returned the gaze. They had red irises, black pupils, and the rest was yellow. They had no hair, and had black and purple skin. They looked at each other and grinned when they looked back at me, in a way that creeped me out a little…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

{Yaru's POV}

I woke up again to the sound and sight of many Morphs talking to each other while speculating me. I opened my operable eye and looked back at them. They all stopped talking as they gazed at me and vice versa. I then closed my eye and changed it to the red and white version, smiling as I opened my eyelid. They jumped back at this, but then the one with a tail that split off into three little ends with yellow… spheres at the ends and pink eyes, ears, fur, and paws spoke.

"What Morph are you?" The creature, apparently feminine, inquired.

"…I'm a Multi Morph, or so I've been told." I answer. They all cock their heads to the side and I sigh. I pull out my left arm and reach out to her. She, after a second, walked towards me. Just as she was a few centimeters away, I let my claws grow over my fingers, engulfing them, which, when they were done in a matter of milliseconds, made her jump back a foot. In fact, everyone else in the room (save the doctor and Elizabeth) fell back an equal distance. I laughed, but was quickly stopped by a pain in my ribs. I frowned at the pain, and looked back at the group of Morphs. One was covered in pink and cream-ish fur, had bigger paws and claws, and looked more mature somehow than the first Morph, which I decided was a Skitty. I guessed the second one was a Delcatty and moved onto the third. This one was covered in coarse, brown hair and had small claws and, well, not to offend, but had the biggest buck teeth I've ever seen. He had paws that were as big as Delcatty's, and his eyes were a little smaller than a normal human. I moved to the last one, which had what seemed like long, silky hair that was brown and cream-ish. The eyes were average size, and were blue. This particular Morph had long claws, and only three of them. I looked at them quickly, and decided that this one was a Linoone Morph. What I just realized, was that they were all almost the same height. The Skitty and Delcatty had the same eye color, brown, while the Raticate had gray eyes and the Linoone blue. They all looked pretty slim, especially the Linoone. I let my claws grow back in as I returned my arm to my side.

"What are your names?" I asked the group of Morph.

"I'm Catherine, the Raticate is Freddy, the Skitty, my little sister, her name is Isabella, and the Linoone is Bernie. And your name might be…?" The Delcatty Morph queried politely. I looked at each of the faces of them, and then back at her.

"…I'm Yaru. It's a pleasure to meet you all. Have you seen—" I was interrupted by Bernie nodding.

"We saw the little lass. She ate a salad with croutons and ranch." He added in a British accent. I looked at him and nodded.

"Doctor? Can I get something to eat?" I asked him. He looked at me from a corner of the room where I could barely see him, and looked thoughtful.

"Well, you healed much faster than normal… I guess I can take off the brace. You should be fine now." He answered, moving to my bed and uncovered my left leg. It was held in place by a metal support system and a firm, black cushion that surrounded the area. He got a screwdriver out and undid a few of the screws on it, and then he opened it up. I lifted my leg out and set it next to my other one. Then he took the needle in my left arm and put a Blissey Band-Aid on it. He then took off the monitoring… thingies and turned the monitor off. I then hoisted myself out of the bed on my blind side, and stepped on the floor with caution. When I looked at myself I saw I was dressed in a hospital gown, though it didn't tie in the back, and it was a shirt and shorts. I walked out the door, Morphs following behind, as I said thank you to the doctor. I then actually almost jogged to the cafeteria, and, much to my amusement, Freddy had to break into a run to keep up.

When we reached it, I smelled something… It wasn't something familiar… But it set me off. I don't mean it was a bad vibe, or like an omen. No, I went insane, or close to it. My eye went into the red version, but it was different. I was seeing just blood red, not all the other colors. I felt my claws extend and my fur bristle from my arms to back to head. I barged in, and saw three Seviper Morphs talking to Lin very casually. Well, that is, until I walked in. They immediately turned their heads to me and hissed. They got up from a Lin and walked towards me. I rushed towards them, and got one down with my claws to his throat. Right then, the other two tackled me off of the Morph, and I slid across a very quickly vacated table. I soon lost table to slide on, and flipped onto my feet. I looked at their faces for a second, and two of them, to the normal eye, had become a blur. I followed the one I had down a moment ago with my eye and rushed him again. I came upon his right flank, and dug a claw into his arm. I sent him into a table as I whipped around to meet the other two head-on. They came at me side by side, and just when they were a foot away, I leapt over them and behind them, and grabbed the one on the left by his leg. I sent him sliding across the floor when I was tackled by the Seviper I hadn't attacked yet. I kicked him off and stood facing the aggressor.

Just then, in a blur, we were all on the ground, being held down by what looked to be Steel type Poke Morphs. I looked at the one holding me down. I couldn't tell the colors, because I still only saw red, but he had what looked like a hockey mask on, and his skin felt cold to touch. I saw he had what looked like a shield holding me down, that was connected to his right arm. I took a look at the left-most Seviper Morph, and he was being held down by Gregory. They had blood seeping from the gash that I had made with my claws. I closed my eye and felt my fur calm down and relaxed for a second. I took in my breaths slowly and deeply. After a little bit, I felt the weird Morph get off of me, but still he held me close, I guessed for assurances. I opened my eyes and found my eyesight not in red anymore, but the color was more contrasted, and it was better than it was normally in the red irises version, in terms of how far and how good I could see. I saw that the Seviper Morphs left the cafeteria, and the bewildered occupants either continued their meals, or walked out of there in an annoyed manner. I sighed as I was forced back to my hospital room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!?!" A very pissed off version of Yekutso had screamed at me. I closed my eye thinking of an answer.

"…I wasn't thinking, I guess…" I muttered.

"THAT'S VERY APPARENT!! YOU TAKING ON THREE OF THE EIGHT SEVIPER'S HERE?! YOU'RE NOW PUT A TARGET ON YOURSELF!! AND ATTACKING THEM IN YOUR CONDITION!!!" He continued his rampage, veins visible in his neck and face so red it was turning purple. The others left the room at this point, and it was just me and him.

"I couldn't control myself, I just got a whiff of their scent, and I went…" I started to defend, but was cut off by Yekutso's incessant screaming.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIVE THAT LOAD OF TAUROS CRAP?!" He yelled.

"Well, you made me, technically, you should know the different kinds of Pokémon DNA inside me!" I exclaimed.

"YOU…You… You have a good point… I guess… Let's see… I do remember seeing something about a Zangoose in that sheet… Alright… Just do control yourself from now on. You could've broken another rib, or that leg…" He finished, now all calmed down. He closed his eyes while rubbing his temples, and stayed like that for a minute or two. He stopped abruptly, and snapped his eyes opened at me.

"How long have your eye and fur been out?" He asked with curiosity.

"About an hour now, why?" I replied with my own amount of curiosity. He shook his head and held up a mirror. I gasped at the sight of my eyes turning from the normal red color with a circular pupil to blood red with the pupils looking like slivers of white in the blood red irises. I looked a little longer into it, and laid down on the bed. I then closed my eye and nodded off…

Little Notes: Sorry it took me so long to make this. I got grounded halfway through this, then when I got ungrounded, was lazy, but now I'm finally done. I'm gonna have to start thinking now, because this was just all random writings I pieced up together.

~A.B.


End file.
